


Change

by anoyo



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/anoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time Ritsuka/Soubi and body mod talk.  This is sort of humorously awkward not-porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Day eleven of my 25 Days of Christmas. What do you do when you write fic for your beta? Not get it beta'd, obviously! So this, uh, hasn't been beta'd. At all. Whoops? Also, I answered both prompts. Sort of. ^______^ Written for [Zanzou](http://zanzou-chan.livejournal.com), who requested "first-time Ritsuka-tops-Soubi or body mod talk." Originally posted [here](http://anoyo.livejournal.com/131147.html).

It wasn't unusual, really, for Soubi to be waiting for him as school let out. Far from unusual, it was actually pretty normal.

Strange how blatantly creepy things can become normal, isn't it?

Recently, it wasn't unusual for Ritsuka to greet him calmly, routinely, as though this were the only expected manner for the school day to end. Because, well, it was.

They walked home, mostly silently, interspersed with Ritsuka's tendency to take pictures of anything that caught his eyes, and Soubi's scheduled jibes.

"What does that remind you of, then, trees existing?"

"Yes."

They arrived home at the same time every day, almost without fail. Ritsuka spread his homework over his desk, plugging through it with as little effort as he could manage as Soubi napped on his bed. Once, Ritsuka had asked, "Do you plan your sleep schedule around my homework?"

A remark to which Soubi had, of course, replied, "Yes," and let his answer sit. Ritsuka never knew if it was true, but he sort of assumed that it was. It would be very Soubi.

When he finished his homework, the routine said that they bantered a little, made small talk, perhaps went to Soubi's, perhaps wound up in a fight.

Really, though, what was the big thing about routines? Eventually, they just got, well, routine, and then they were boring, and, really, Ritsuka was too young to be mellow and predictable all the time, and sort of too old to be mellow and predictable ever.

Why not break routine entirely?

Stopping in the middle of an algebra problem -- Ritsuka didn't want to do the damn thing, anyway, he'd probably just ask the teacher for help, or fake sick, or something -- Ritsuka pushed back his chair and walked over to his bed, flopping down next to, and partially atop, Soubi.

Soubi was awake, then, Ritsuka could tell. Soubi was always awake when Ritsuka wanted him, or needed him, and sometimes even when he didn't know he wanted or needed him. That was his purpose, kind of, wasn't it?

"Soubi," Ritsuka said, leaning up on his elbows so he could look down at the other man's face. "How old am I?"

Without opening his eyes, Soubi replied, "Is this a trick question?"

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Sou~bi~" he whined, using a hand to shake the man at his sternum.

Cracking one eye open, an eye that managed to imply that Ritsuka was very strange today, and he was humoring the crazy child, Soubi said, "Fifteen," leaving off as though asking a question.

Rolling his eyes again at Soubi's attitude, Ritsuka asked, "Does that make me an adult?"

"You're very grown-up," Soubi replied, as though rehearsed. Ritsuka didn't grace that with a response, merely huffing and scowling down at him until the older man looked on the verge of laughter. "No," he finally amended. "But getting there."

With that answer, Ritsuka sighed melodramatically, letting himself flop down flat on the bed, muttering incomprehensible things into the duvet. Then, without warning, he pushed himself back upright and returned to his desk, pretending the algebra problem he was murdering was really Soubi, or Soubi's sensibilities, or maybe even he world in general. That would be nice.

As Ritsuka finished up his homework, he realized that he had returned to the routine. For some reason, today, that just would not do. Today the routine needed to shove it into a place where the sun didn't shine. Today was not a day for "routine."

In the time that Ritsuka had finished his homework, Soubi had finished his nap, and was sitting upright in Ritsuka's bed, watching him shove the books and papers back into his book bag. When Ritsuka finished, he walked purposefully over to the bed and dropped himself into Soubi's lap, and was promptly granted a raised eyebrow.

"I have finished my homework," Ritsuka proclaimed. "Reward me."

Obligingly, Soubi kissed Ritsuka on the mouth lightly, then a little more deeply, and then he was done. He began to say, "Now what are we--" before Ritsuka cut him off with a sharp glare.

"More than that," Ritsuka said in a voice that wasn't an order, as this wasn't something Ritsuka really wanted to order, but was more than a little put out.

Again, Soubi kissed him, letting it get a little deeper, more serious, before stopping again. "Are you satisfied now? You're not normally this demanding."

This time, Ritsuka leaned forward himself and kissed Soubi, not tentatively, but rather purposefully, as he used the mild distraction to begin unbuttoning Soubi's shirt.

Around then, Soubi seemed to realize that today was really not a normal day, his thoughts may have even used the word "routine," and he put his hands over Ritsuka's, stopping the boy. "Ritsuka," he said calmly, "what are you doing?"

Ritsuka scowled, tugging his hands free to continue unbuttoning Soubi's shirt, a gesture Soubi was not necessarily inclined to make the boy stop. "I'm old enough," Ritsuka finally said, and a few more lights clicked on in Soubi's brain.

"You're not answering my question," Soubi said calmly, leaning back and out of reach for Ritsuka's attempted kiss, though the gesture did not hinder the removal of his shirt at all.

Pushing Soubi's shirt off his shoulders, Ritsuka answered, "Fine. I'm doing you. How's that?"

Trying not to smirk, Soubi put in, or tried to put in, "Are you--"

"Yes, I'm sure," Ritsuka said, voice mildly annoyed as he put both hands on Soubi's naked shoulders and shoved him back and sideways, so he was laying on the bed, looking up at Ritsuka with full-on amusement. And, perhaps, more than a bit of lust. "Now shut up," Ritsuka demanded, moving so he was straddling the older man, leaning down to kiss him more deeply.

This was, in fact, certainly not "routine."

Never one to sit on the sidelines -- no matter how false that statement was -- Soubi slid his hands up Ritsuka's back under his shirt, sliding it off entirely when he reached the younger boy's shoulder blades. Following Ritsuka's pace was easy enough, as it wasn't really a "pace," per se, but it was certainly Ritsuka. As soon as his patience for shirtless Soubi ran out, his hands went to the fastenings for Soubi's pants, undoing them quickly and deftly, something Soubi really hadn't been expecting.

You know, among the entire afternoon of things Soubi hadn't been expecting.

Maybe it was better to stop expecting altogether.

And then, of course, he could really just remove the word "expecting" when he remembered a little change simultaneously with Ritsuka finding it.

"What on earth is that?"


End file.
